


#44: "Burn"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [85]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Mark was slumped at the breakfast table, a mess of garbage from the family first aid kid spread out in front of him.





	#44: "Burn"

**Author's Note:**

> For Kansouame, to cheer you up; not that there's anything cheery about it.

The kitchen was very quiet, almost completely dark, lit only by the fading sunlight coming through the curtained windows. Mark was slumped at the breakfast table, a mess of garbage from the family first aid kit spread out in front of him - bandages, scissors, gauze - and two empty beer cans. Nate was sure he was asleep, or passed out (not that there was much difference between the two, where Mark was concerned) but one hesitant step into the kitchen and Mark’s head came up, glassy eyes searching the darkness.

“Where the hell have you been?” He slurred, reaching for the beer. He tested one, then the other, and pushed them both aside.

“With Blue. Helping him with his truck.”

The kitchen chair screeched across the floor, and Nate flinched, stepping back towards the door as Mark rose and lumbered towards the fridge. “That’s all you were doin’? You an’ him? When your mom gets back, we’re gonna talk about that. About you and that fucking Mackenzie kid. I don’t like it.”

“Did Mom call? Did she say something about Nora?”

Mark stared at him, blankly, train of thought completely derailed. “No,’ he said, finally. “No, she didn’t call. Nobody called.”

He turned away, and opened the fridge, reaching deep inside with a bandaged hand. As the light fell across the edge of his shoulder, Nate gasped: the skin of his shoulder - his entire back - was red, blistered, and almost completely raw with sunburn.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mark said, when he surfaced with another beer in hand, and saw Nate standing slack-jawed.

“Nothing,” Nate said, quickly, swallowing down the nauseous swell in his stomach. “Nothing. I’m going to bed.”

“You do that,” Mark drawled, staggering back to the table.


End file.
